ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamond Select Minimates Ghostbusters Toy Line
Ghostbusters Minimates toy line was being created by Diamond Select of 2 inch block figures with usually 14 points of articulation. The line has had toys based on First Film, Second Film, Ghostbusters: The Video Game, cartoon series and the 2016 reboot. This line has a sorta spin off line for Vinimates, which are 4 inch block figures. History The "Ghostbusters" line was introduced in 2009. The Minimates line was along with other Diamond Select merchandise made for the Ghostbusters 25th Anniversary. In 2011 the "Real Ghostbusters" line was produced. 2012 and 2013 saw no releases, but 2014 a new set "I Love This Town" for the Ghostbusters line was released for the Ghostbusters 30th Anniversary. 2016 saw another batch of Minimates two packs made based in the 2016 movie. List of Toys Listed by Series title, then release time. All names listed are as seen on the packages included shortened/mispelled terms. Ghostbusters Based on Ghostbusters, Ghostbusters II and in one case Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Ghostbusters 25th Anniversary Promo Blank (SDCC 2009 Exclusive) *Glow-In-The-Dark Stay Puft & Ghostbusters 2 Peter Venkman (SDCC 2009 Exclusive) *Ghostbusters 2 Ray Stantz & Glow-In-The-Dark Slimer (Previews Exclusive) *'Series 1' **Diamond Select Ghostbusters Minimates: Box Set Series 1 ***Dr. Peter Venkman ***Dr. Egon Spengler ***Dana Barrett ***Louis Tully (Terror Dog) **Slimed Peter Venkman & Clear Slimer **Gooey Ray Stantz & Exploding Stay Puft **Dr. Egon Spengler & Library Ghost **Courtroom Peter Venkman & Washington Square Ghost **Ghostbusters 2 Winston Zeddmore & Terror Dog *'Series 2' **Diamond Select Ghostbusters Minimates: Box Set Series 2 ***Ray Stantz ***Winston Zeddemore ***Gozer ***Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Dr. Peter Venkman & Energized Terror Dog **Lab Coat Egon Spengler & Jogger Ghost **Ghostbusters 2 Louis Tully & Slimer **Dr. Ray Stantz & Stay Puft Marshmallow Man **Winston Zeddmore & Zombie Taxi Driver *Amazon.com Exclusive Box Set **Chef Demassi **Architect **Black Slime Monster **Azetlor *2010 Promo Blank (SDCC 2010 Exclusive) *"We're Ready To Believe You!" Box Set (SDCC 2010 Exclusive) **"Ready To Believe" Ray **"Ready To Believe" Egon **"Ready To Believe" Peter **Dana Barrett *Slime Blower Box Set (Action Figure Xpres/SDCC 2010 Exclusive) **Slime Blower Ray **Slime Blower Winston **Ghostbusters 2 Egon **Ghostbusters 2 Peter *'Series 3' **Diamond Select Ghostbusters Minimates: Box Set Series 3 ***Gooey Egon Spengler ***Gooey Winston Zeddemore ***Janine Melnitz (Ghostbusters 2) ***Walter Peck **"World of the Psychic" Peter & Vigo The Carpathian **Courtroom Egon Spengler & Scolari Brother Tony **Courtroom Ray Stantz & Scolari Brother Nunzio **Ghostbusters 2 Egon Spengler & Titanic Ghost *'Series 4' **Ghosts Box Set (Noted as Series 4 on Shop Diamond Select Toys) ***Jogger Ghost ***Slimer ***Titanic Ghost ***Vigo the Carpathian **Possessed Janosz & Statue Of Liberty **New York City Mayor & Subway Ghost **Ghostbusters 2 Peter & Slimer **Ghostbusters 2 Slime Blower Ray & Theatre Ghost *'Best Of Ghostbusters Series 1' **Slimed Peter Venkman & Clear Slimer **Dr. Egon Spengler & Library Ghost **Ghostbusters 2 Louis Tully & Slimer **Dr. Ray Stantz & Stay Puft Marshmallow Man *'Best Of Ghostbusters Series 2' **Dr. Peter Venkman & Energized Terror Dog **Gooey Ray Stantz & Exploding Stay Puft **Winston Zeddmore & Zombie Taxi Driver **Courtroom Peter Venkman & Washington Square Ghost *NYCC2014 Promo Blank (NYCC 2014 Exclusive) *"I Love This Town" Box Set **Peter Venkman **Ray Stantz **Egon Spengler **Winston Zeddemore The Real Ghostbusters Based on The Real Ghostbusters animated series, all sets and two packs were released in 2011. *'Series 1' **Box Set Series 1 ***Ray ***Egon ***Slimer ***Janine **Ray & Egon **Janine & Slimer **Boogieman & Energy Terror Dog **Sam Haim & Egyptian Ghost *'Series 2' **Box Set Series 2 ***Peter Venkman ***Louis Tully ***Winston Zeddemore ***Stay Puft **Logo Ghost & Killerwatt **Stay Puft & Louis Tully **Evil Slimer & Sandman **Peter Venkman & Winston Zeddemore *Spectral Ghostbusters (Box Set) **Spectral Peter Venkman **Spectral Egon Spengler **Spectral Winston Zeddemore **Spectral Ray Stantz Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) Based on the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie), all two packs were released during the time period of the movies release in 2016. *Erin Gilbert & Jillian Holtzmann *Abby Yates & Rowan's Ghost *Patty Tolan & Slimer *Slimed Patty & Mrs. Slimer *Phase Four Rowan & Mr. Stay-Puft (Exclusive Toys R Us) External links *Ghostbusters Collector *Ghostbusters Minimates Archive Category:Merchandise Toy Lines Category:Diamond Select Minimates